Black Friday
by Jasper'sPrincess213
Summary: *SLASH* Jasper and Edward are left home alone while the family is out. Edward needs some advice but is a little reluctant. My entry for the “Home for the Holidays” one-shot contest. Rated M for lemon and some language.


**"Home for the Holidays" One shot contest**

**Title:** Black Friday

**Author:** JaspersPrincess213

**Rating: **M (Mature) for Slash/Lemons

**Pairing:** Jasper/Edward

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or the characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

**To see other entries in the "Home for the Holidays" contest please visit the c2**

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Home_for_the_Holidays_Jaspers_One_shot_contest/74687/

**AN:** Big thanks to ravynheart for putting your great beta skills to work on this one.

I'm still not sure why we gathered for Thanksgiving every year. What's the point of gathering for a holiday that's all about food when no one in our family actually ate it? There are some things about this family that I don't think I will ever understand.

Alice has explained to me that the most important part of Thanksgiving isn't the food, but shopping the day after. Black Friday, is that actually a real holiday? Alice seemed to think it is. I don't know why she liked to deal with those crowds considering that we didn't really need to watch our spending habits and could afford everything at regular price. She said something about enjoying the experience; I just couldn't seem to grasp that. I could never enjoy shopping in a crowded mall filled with people whose emotions are bordering on an anxiety attack. That was _definitely_ not my idea of fun.

Back in the early 1990's Alice talked me in to accompanying her on her Black Friday excursion. I will _never_ make that mistake again. The entire time we were inside the mall we were jostled through crowd after crowd of frantic shoppers. The swell of emotions in the mall was excruciating to me; there was no escape from the whirlwind of anxiety, anger, frustration, nervousness, indecision, fear, anticipation, joy, sadness, disgust, optimism, pessimism, remorse and aggressiveness. I don't think that my power has ever made me feel more pain in my life. The weight of those emotions damn near crushed me and we had to leave much earlier than Alice had anticipated. Needless to say, she hasn't asked me to tag along since.

This year all of the women in our family, including Bella, were making a whole day of the event. Carlisle had to work at the hospital; apparently they're also very busy this day of the year with cooking catastrophes and car accidents. Emmett has bravely volunteered to accompany the women to assist with bags and whatnot; better him than me. So Edward and I were hiding out here at the house where it's safe, like we do every year. The experience was very difficult for Edward as well, because the malls were so crowded that all of the jumbled thoughts tended to get to him after too long.

Bella was coming over tonight after her Thanksgiving Dinner with Charlie and some of his friends from the reservation. I hoped she took a shower before coming over; the last thing I wanted was for her to trail in the raunchy stench of werewolf. Shuddering at the thought I walked into the kitchen looking for some company. I found Edward and Esme covered in flour up to their elbows and reading directions in an old recipe book.

"What are you two up to? Did someone lose a bet?" I guessed. The thought of watching Emmett eat a whole pie crossed my mind.

"Oh no dear, we are making dessert for Bella. She's leaving Thanksgiving at her house a little early so she can come over here and get a head start on sleep. Alice has the whole day planned and expects us to be ready to go no later than four in the morning," Esme explained.

This isn't unusual behavior for my delectable wife, but has she forgotten that she has a human accompanying her this year? "Edward don't you think that's a little early for Bella?" I asked.

"What? Oh no, she'll be fine; she's really looking forward to this," he explained with a smile. His emotions told me that he was feeling much more than his calm demeanor was showing. He was very anxious and was practically dripping nervous energy. I chose to let it go and not say anything about it since the whole family would hear our conversation.

I shrugged, "Whatever you say; but you better make sure to not keep her up all night. Otherwise she'll be dead on her feet in the morning."

"I know, I'm hoping that she goes to bed soon after she gets here. But Esme talked me into making her a pumpkin pie. She says that Bella will love it," he explained and added in a side note, "I think that it's repulsive myself."

I couldn't help but laugh at his sentiments. "So Esme, where is Alice dragging you ladies to so early in the morning?" I was curious. Alice and I hadn't talked about her shopping plans mostly because the thought of this insane holiday brought back my horrible memories that I've been trying to repress ever since.

A bright smile lit her face, "I'm not sure of exactly everything that's on the agenda but I do know that we're starting in downtown Seattle and working our way from there," she explained. "We're going to have so much fun!" she added excitedly.

The happy feelings coming from my family were starting to affect me as I began to feel a little holiday spirit flowing around the room. "I'm going to go see what everyone else is doing. See you two later and Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving!" they called back in unison.

I walked out of the kitchen and followed Alice's feelings of love and determination up the stairs and to our bedroom. When I arrived in our doorway she was nowhere to be seen. "Alice? Where are you?" I asked.

I heard her muffled response, "In the closet!"

Approaching the double doors that opened to our oversized closet I was abruptly halted in my advance by numerous piles of shoe boxes, hat boxes and garment bags. "Alice what in the world are you doing?"

"Making room for all of the things that I plan on buying tomorrow," she answered in an exasperated tone. "Do you mind helping me?" My wife was the only person whom I knew that would need to make more space in an already enormous closet.

"Of course not, what can I do?" Her feelings became contented and nostalgic. She pranced across the room to the CD player and pressed play before she glided over to me. I instantly recognized the song that began to fill the room with its wonderful melodies. Bing Crosby and Marjorie Reynolds were singing _White Christmas_ in perfect harmony.

I took Alice into my arms as we began to waltz around our bedroom to the classic sounds of a time forgotten. The love that I felt for Alice barely surpassed the love that was radiating off of her as we slowly made our way around the room with our gazes locked. It was these moments that I lived for, the closeness of both our bodies and emotions. I couldn't picture my life without her, and I didn't want to try.

Too soon the song was over and we were standing motionless in the middle of our bedroom. I looked down into her beautiful, liquid caramel eyes and understood what the holidays were about; spending time with the ones you love. I couldn't imagine any other place that I would rather be right now than here in this house with the love of my existence and our family.

That was ruined when Alice pulled back from me to resume her task. "I've already started a pile of things to get rid of," she explained. "You can take them down to the garage. Just put them in the back corner and I'll have Emmett take them to Goodwill when he takes Rosalie's."

Without a word I began to grab the large bags that she had indicated and carried them downstairs to the garage. After I left the last load of barely used clothing in the very large pile, I heard Bella's truck pulling onto our driveway in the distance. I stepped out of the garage and awaited her arrival.

Edward joined me outside as Bella's truck came nearer. "Jasper, I was wondering if you have any plans for tomorrow while everyone is out?" he asked quietly. He was still bathed in nervous energy and I figured that it was due to worry about me going into town and losing control of my bloodlust.

"No Edward. I'll probably just sit around the house and read or something," I answered him a little bitterly. I was so sick of the family worrying about my control. _Haven't I shown all of them that I'm much better at keeping my bloodlust at bay now? I'm around Bella all the time and she has always been perfectly safe, well since the incident on her eighteenth birthday._

"I wasn't questioning your control," he said quickly, responding as always to my thoughts as well as my spoken words. "I know that you have been doing a lot better. I was asking because I would like to talk to you about something while the family is away; something that I would appreciate the privacy for."

I was surprised to say the least. What would Edward need to talk to me about in privacy? My interest was definitely peaked. I gave him a nod in agreement as Bella's truck pulled into the clearing before us.

"Thanks," he grinned before taking off toward Bella's monster of a truck.

The rest of the evening was a quiet family affair. We all lounged around the living room to watch _A Christmas Story_. Bella insisted that it was the best Christmas movie ever and that she was ashamed that none of us had seen it before. I had to admit that it was hilarious; especially the part in the schoolyard where the boy got his tongue stuck to the frozen pole.

I couldn't help but wish that it would work on Emmett. To see him stuck to a pole like that would be so funny! But, of course it wouldn't work on us because of our already cold body temperature. Maybe we could get one of the silly humans at school to act out that little scene for us?

Edward burst into laughter and everyone turned to him to see what was so funny. He caught my gaze and said, "Mike Newton." I had to admit the idea of seeing Mike's tongue stuck to a frozen pole had merit.

A moment later Alice then began laughing uncontrollably while everyone else started to become a little upset at being left out of our mischievous plans. "Oh don't worry guys," she crooned to the rest of the family, "you'll see for yourselves in a few weeks." Appeased for the moment, they settled down while she leaned up and kissed me on the cheek. "I love the way your mind works," she whispered into my ear before settling back into my arms.

"Dude," Emmett said in a booming voice, "I want in. You're not leaving me out if you're having fun at the expense of that dipshit."

"Language!" Esme quickly chastised him.

"Sorry Esme," he mumbled quietly.

"Okay Em, we'll talk later," I assured him before turning back to enjoy the rest of the movie.

Once the movie was over Edward carried a sleeping Bella up to his room and the rest of us began to migrate to our own bedrooms for some private time with our significant others. The entire house seemed to radiate with lust as Alice and I entered our room. I didn't bother to fight the external feelings as we slid into our bed and began to explore each other's bodies with our hands and tongues. Alice tasted like vanilla ice cream; which just so happened to be one of my favorite things when I was human.

After a night of mind blowing sex Alice jumped out of bed to get ready for her long day of shopping. I instantaneously missed her small form next to mine. I wanted to lie in bed together all day, but knew that she was excited about her shopping trip in Seattle. At least she would be home later this afternoon and we would be able to have more time together. Moments like this made me feel like eternity wasn't enough time to spend with her.

Once Alice was ready to go she sat next to me on the bed and placed a wet kiss on my cheek. "Don't worry, you'll have fun today," she informed me, her eyes bright with laughter and mischief.

"Oh yeah?" I questioned, "What do you see me doing?"

"Don't you try to get me to tell you Jazzy! Just know that you'll have fun with Edward and that we'll be home at four o'clock." _Way to be fucking cryptic_. Sometimes Alice's gift was kind of annoying. Why couldn't she just tell me?

"Fine," I grumbled at her. "Have fun shopping."

Alice kissed my cheek again and got up to leave the room. When she reached the door she turned around and told me, "I left some things for you in the top drawer of our bathroom. No peaking! You'll know when it's time to look in there, I promise."

With a sigh I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to get ready for my day of sitting around the house. I wanted to look in the drawer, but Alice would know if I tried and she hadn't left yet. There was no point in rushing, since Edward wanted privacy to have our little discussion and that meant waiting a good ten minutes _after_ the girls left to make sure they wouldn't suddenly come back for a forgotten wallet or something.

I reluctantly got in the shower. The hot water felt good over my cool skin so I stood in there for an extra twenty minutes after I was clean. When I finally dragged my ass out of the shower I dressed at a snail's pace and went downstairs to say goodbye to the girls and Emmett.

Everyone was congregated near the front door putting on thick layers to fit in with the other shoppers in the cold November air. The room was full of excitement and in Bella's case drowsiness; I hope she could get some sleep on the ride to Seattle. Alice danced her way to the bottom of the stairs where I was standing and jumped into my arms wrapping her legs around my waist.

"Just let loose and have some fun baby," she said with a knowing smile.

"I will," I replied. "I'll see you when you get home." I gave her a deep kiss before letting her go.

The shoppers began to depart through the front door with Edward and me following. It was still dark outside and the wind was blowing slightly; I could tell with one look at Bella that it was very cold. They wasted no time in getting into Emmett's Jeep and taking off down the long driveway.

As soon as they were out of eyesight Edward and I made our way back into the now quiet house. I took a seat on the large recliner and turned on the TV to watch the news. He sat silently on the sofa and looked at the TV without really watching it.

I could sense Edward's frustration fill the living room. "Don't worry; nothing will happen to Bella," I tried to explain in a comforting tone. "They'll be back later this afternoon."

He gave me a sad smile to coordinate with his feelings of desperation. "I know she'll be fine. I'm not worried about that," he answered. He began to rake his hands through his unruly hair and I felt a sudden wave of confusion and unease permeate the room.

"Then why are you worried?" now I was confused.

Edward was quiet for a minute and let out a small sigh as his hands dropped back into his lap. "Well I need to talk to you about something… something a little embarrassing." _Oh we were going to get into this already_.

"You can always talk to me, we are like family." I took a short pause, unsure of what to say, "But if you're uncomfortable, maybe you should talk to someone else… like Carlisle."

"Carlisle is not the best person to talk to about this situation. I need a fresher view on things."

"What about Emmett? I mean you can always talk to me, but you seem reluctant."

"No! I cannot talk to Emmett about this! He can't know about this, EVER!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down!" I tried to push calm into the room in hopes of making him feel more at ease with this situation.

He gave me a grateful smile and took a deep breath before beginning. "As you know Bella wants our relationship to be more physical."

'_She's not the only one_,' I thought.

"So you know then?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes I know that you feel lust for her as well," I assured him. "Why haven't you acted on it yet?"

Edward took another deep breath. "Well I'm afraid."

'_Stop being so damn ridiculous! You won't hurt her_,' I thought before my mouth could catch up. I felt his unease double at my musings.

"There's more to my apprehension."

"Well?" I asked impatiently as he had remained quiet for over ten minutes.

"Um… " he began, "I'm a virgin."

Realization dawned on me quick, fast and in a hurry. He was afraid like any other teenage boy when their first time stared them in the face.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"I didn't mean it like that Edward," I tried to explain. "It's just that I'm so used to you knowing how to work through everything with your gift that I didn't realize you would worry about this. I guess that it makes sense since you can't hear her mind and all."

"Way to make me feel better about this," he grumbled.

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

"I want you to tell me what to do. How to satisfy her."

"Haven't you ever watched porn before? It's not very different from that," I tried to explain.

Astonishment hit me before I saw it cross his face. "I could never treat Bella that way!" he exclaimed.

_Hmm, what could I tell him that would be of any use?_ "She wants you to treat her that way Edward."

"Maybe this is a bad idea," he whined. "I don't think that I could ever be like that."

"Sure you can. You just have to relax and let your guard down."

He hesitated again while sending out wave after wave of uneasiness. Finally I felt a strong force of determination with a twinge of… lust? _What the fuck?_ "Can you show me how to relax and… how to please a woman?" he asked me quietly.

So he's not so much of a Victorian pussy after all; this is almost too good. I've never really looked at Edward as anything other than my prudish friend. Maybe I can make him come out of his shell. "And how would you like me to show you?"

"I don't know, just do something please! I don't know what to do, but I want to do something _so_ bad. I don't think that I can last much longer before Bella makes me explode!"

I sat lost in thought as to how to help Edward. I could explain sex to him, we could watch some porn for visual aids; but neither seemed to be what he needed. He definitely needed to get off before he died of self inflicted blue balls. I wouldn't mind helping him in that department; I've had a lot of experience in my many years and not all of my experiences were with women. I could show him how to please himself and maybe in doing so, show him how to please Bella.

Before I was able to voice my thoughts Edward spoke up, "do you think that would really help Jazz?"

"It couldn't hurt," I said with a shrug. "You would save yourself from exploding and find out how to please someone sexually."

Edward sat quietly deep in thought. I felt a little confusion, but no disgust like I had expected. Surprisingly I felt a large amount of lust begin to settle between us. I knew that some of it was from me because I was very aroused now that I had thought of touching him, but not all of the lust was mine. As I looked across the room I noticed a smile begin to spread across his face as his dick began to grow at the thought of my proposition.

"Should we try this in your room or mine?" he asked in a husky whisper.

I thought about it for only a second before I responded, "Yours. You'll be more comfortable in there and Alice wouldn't appreciate it if we accidently messed up her sheets."

He rose from the couch without a moment's hesitation and began to climb up the stairs. I followed quickly, excited for the turn in today's events. I suddenly remembered what Alice told me this morning and made a detour to our room.

I rushed into the bathroom and yanked the drawer open quickly; I didn't want Edward to change his mind now because I was too far gone in my lust to be able to stop. As the drawer opened I found a box of condoms and a rather large bottle of lube. My dear Alice already knew what we'd be doing and supplied me with everything that I would need to take this as far as I wanted. I loved her so much, she was the best!

After pocketing the presents from my wife I ran up the stairs and entered Edward's room. He was sitting on the edge of his bed feeling very anxious.

"Relax," I said in a gentle voice. "We'll take it slow and I'll give you pointers along the way. I understand it's your first time ever being this intimate with anyone and I'll help you through it. Remember to just relax and enjoy yourself."

He gave me an appreciative smile and scooted over to make room for me on the bed next to him.

"First you have to set the mood," I explained. "Go turn on some music." I hoped that he would be able to remember these little things for Bella when they finally had sex.

I waited as he looked through his CD's, but my rather large erection was starting to hurt in anticipation. "You're taking too long just put something in already." I demanded.

"Sorry," he muttered. I suddenly felt a large wave of lust emanating from him when my voice took on its dominant tone. _Oh so he liked that shit?_ This could turn out to be really fun, but I better just double check.

"Hurry up and come over here." I ordered abruptly, testing my theory. The spike in his emotions was all the confirmation I needed. _Hmm. Depending on how he responds, Bella you could be one hell of a lucky-ass woman…_

He hurriedly slid a CD into the player, pressed play and turned around to face me. His eyes were slightly hooded and all I could feel from him was anxiousness with a thick veil of lust. Christmas music filled the room and I fought to keep my laugh to myself. _Well at least we're in the holiday spirit_.

"I said come _here_," I commanded him as I pointed to the floor in front of me.

He slowly started making his way across the room to where I was seated on his bed.

"Stop!" I exclaimed as I raised my hand in the air. "Get on your hands and knees and crawl over here."

He dropped to the floor immediately and began to crawl towards me seductively, looking like a cross between a lion stalking his prey and cute little puppy willing to do whatever I said. My dick twitched at seeing him follow my orders. I had never seen him like this and couldn't believe that this was the same Edward that I had known for so many years.

When he reached where I had indicated he looked up into my eyes awaiting further instruction. I looked down at his prone form feeling my lust build even further, "Take off your clothes." He started feeling slightly apprehensive and I couldn't have that. "Do you want to learn how to pleasure someone or not?" I asked simply.

Without further hesitation he began to strip. "No," I said, pleased when he stopped instantly at my command. "Stand up and do it slowly."

He promptly stood up in front of me. "Move to the music and make me want your body. Show me what you've got," I explained as I sent him a strong wave of lust. _As if he needed any more_.

He began swaying his hips to _Jingle Bell Rock_ and slowly glided his hands down his chest and stomach reaching for the hem of his shirt. With one hand, he slowly pulled the shirt off and swung it around over his head a few times before tossing it across the room. He then unbuttoned his jeans while rotating his hips within inches of my face. Once his lower half of clothing met a similar fate as his shirt he began to lower his hips to grind on my lap. I reached out and slapped his ass lightly.

"Harder," I demanded in my deepest voice. Without any hesitation Edward started grinding his hips harder into me and slid his ass back to find my huge dick which was standing at full attention. I unbuttoned my jeans breaking free from the constricting denim. As I pulled Edward's hips back to meet his fate I asked, "Do you like what you've done to me?"

"Yes," he moaned.

"Turn around and look at it."

He stopped grinding his hips into me and turned around with eyes as big as tennis balls. "I did that?" he asked stupidly.

"Yes," I answered a little annoyed. What else could have caused my erection? '_Now sit on my lap, straddling me.' _I ordered him mentally.

As the last thoughts crossed my mind he jumped lightly into my lap and leaned in to kiss me. Without hesitation my lips met his already open and our tongues both whipped out and fought for dominance. I refused to give him any and he soon succumbed to me like a good boy. I raised my left hand to his hair using it to pull him in to deepen our kiss. My right hand reached between us and grabbed tightly onto his member tugging at it playfully.

'_Do you like when I touch you?' _

He moaned loudly into my mouth.

'_Tell me you like it. I want to hear you say it.'_

He moaned again, unable to form coherent words through his lust.

"Tell me or I'll stop!"I demanded out loud.

"I like it! I love it! Please don't stop!" he pleaded with me.

Well I couldn't give him everything he wanted or this wouldn't be as much fun. So with one last tug at the head of his swollen sex I let go. Without wasting any time I peeled off my shirt and dropped it on the floor. He began to kiss and lick my ear while his hands grabbed me by the back of my neck. It felt so different having his manly hands pulling me closer to him. I really enjoyed the change and was anxious to feel his hands in other places on my stimulated body.

I reached up and began to roll his hard nipples through my fingers. '_Now see if you can make my body feel good.' _I instructed silently.

He began by kissing my mouth softly. His tongue traced my lips ever so gently until I opened to him slightly and thrust my tongue out to meet his. I quickly overpowered his mouth for dominance and he began to retreat to my jaw; his tongue traced my scars with such passion and desire.

His hands began to trace down from my neck and over my hardened nipples. I let out a low moan of pleasure at his touch as he continued his trail of wet open kisses down my neck giving special treatment to my larger scars there. He licked each one hungrily while continuing his path to my nipples. When he reached my broad chest he took one of my nipples into his mouth and sucked on it like a baby trying to get his first meal.

'_That's right, suck harder_,' I thought. His tongue was magic to my senses; the way he twisted it around my hardened nipple while sucking with so much strength was pure bliss.

He trailed his tongue across my chest and my other nipple got even harder in the anticipation of his hot mouth sucking on it. As he began his assault on my awaiting nipple his hands began to slide down my muscular abs to the waistband of my jeans. With one quick motion he ripped my jeans and boxers off my body. My erection bounced from the sudden movement and hit him in his stomach.

Edward wasted no time in grabbing my hard member in his hand and began to stroke it at a leisurely pace.

'_That's right baby_,' I encouraged him in my thoughts. '_Stroke me how you like to be stroked_.'

His movements began to pick up in pace and roughness as his mouth let go of my nipple. He slowly got off my lap and dropped to his knees on the floor. His tongue began a torturous trail down the middle of my stomach to my throbbing member. Once he reached his destination his hand wrapped around my balls and he took my length into his mouth.

His beautiful hands massaged both of my balls while his divine tongue traced circles on the enlarged head of my dick. He suddenly took me all the way into his deep throat and I couldn't help my reaction to the pleasure he was giving me. "Oh fuck Edward," I moaned.

"Mmmmmm," was his only response. It was all that was needed as I felt the vibrations from the back of his throat on my dick. This was one of the most amazing experiences of my life! I had been so wrong about Edward and now I only wanted to make it up to him for having all those misconceptions of him being a prude before.

I lightly ran my fingers through his hair and grabbed a hold for dear life. He moaned in pleasure again and it nearly sent me over the edge. "Fuck, don't ever stop!"

He slowly brought his hand back to hold onto my wet and overly hard sex and began to rub my length vigorously. His mouth didn't miss a beat as he traced a trail from my shaft to my balls with his tongue. He quickly took one into his mouth and began to suck on it fiercely. His other hand pushed on my stomach gently and I took the cue to lay back and enjoy what he was doing.

As I laid back I couldn't help but to raise my head and watch him work. The man was a magician and I was the only being in this world lucky enough to be a part of his act. I don't know if I could continue on my existence without having this on a regular basis, it was too fucking amazing to give up.

Edward's hand gripped my dick a little harder and began to pick up pace as his tongue flicked out to catch my other ball in his Hoover-like mouth. I could feel his free hand begin to trace patterns on my inner thigh moving toward my ass. I slowly lifted my leg in anticipation of his fingers when I felt a slight massaging pressure near my asshole. His insanely long finger entered me slowly making small circles just inside my warmth. The sensation that his finger provided was absolutely euphoric.

My body jerked involuntarily and Edward moved at lightning speed to engorge my twitching member in his hot mouth. My dick went straight to the back of his throat and he sucked on it with such ferocity that there was no way that I could hold back my immediate orgasm.

I filled his throat with my hot seed as his finger plunged deeper into my ass and his other hand massaged my balls. I was both highly satisfied and angry at the same time. I hadn't come like that in years, but I was mad at Edward for making me cum before I said to. _He had to know who was in charge here. _

After Edward cleaned up the last of my cum with his tongue I rose from the bed. "Get on the bed and bend over," I demanded in my deepest voice, channeling my inner Major.

Edward did as he was told without a word. I could feel the smugness rolling off of him though and my need to show him who was boss kicked into high gear. Without thought I smacked his bare ass. "Did I tell you that I was ready to cum?" I asked with my authoritative voice.

He didn't answer me. _Well this wouldn't work_. I smacked his firm ass again, "Answer me!"

"No!" he cried out. His lust was building; he obviously liked to be in trouble.

I leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Then why did you do it?"

He let out a loud moan of pleasure from the sensation of my breath tickling his ear. "I couldn't help myself! You taste so good!" he pleaded.

"Maybe I should leave you here without release," I mused loudly as I grabbed his large erection. "That should teach you who's in charge."

"No! Please," Edward begged. "I need you."

"What do you need from me?" I asked playfully. I began to slowly run my hand up and down his throbbing dick.

He didn't answer me so I slapped his ass with my other hand. "Answer me!"

A loud moan of pleasure escaped his lips and he raised his ass up higher in the air in a desire for more spanking. I ran the head of my fast growing dick up and down over his ass hole. "Is this what you need from me?"

"Oh God yes!" he moaned. "Please!"

"God?" I chuckled. "Hardly, but I'll make sure that you never forget my name after this."

I lowered to my knees behind him and continued to rub his dick with one hand as I let my other rub soothing circles on his ass. He moaned loudly in pleasure as I leaned forward and began to lick from his balls and up the entire crack of his ass. He tasted extremely sweet like peaches and whipped cream; I couldn't seem to get enough. My tongue began to trace circles around his ass hole and the taste was even sweeter there.

"Oh fuck that feels so good!" Edward screamed between his constant moans. He began to rock his hips causing my face to get buried in the flesh of his backside. I brought my hand to my face and moistened my index finger before I used it to rub circles on his hole.

As Edward rocked his hips even harder from this new pleasure I began to insert my finger in his ass. He let out his loudest moan yet, "Jasper! Fuck... please… more."

There was only so much that my finger could do and my dick twitched at Edward's words, desperately wanting in on this action. I slowly brought my finger out of Edward and started searching for my jeans.

"Jasper? Why did you stop?" he pleaded. "Please come back it was amazing."

I found my pants while Edward was whining immediately taking out a condom and the bottle of lube. Before continuing with my preparations I reached out and smacked his ass again. "Quiet! You'll get whatever I give you."

He tried to get up from the bed and I slapped his ass again. "Stay or you won't get anything from me." He froze in place immediately, like a good boy, and waited to see what I would do next; his lust was still consuming him completely. I made quick business of putting on the condom and tossed the package back in the direction of my jeans.

I then began to pour lube all over his ass paying close attention to his inviting entrance; tickling and teasing it with my fingers. He moaned loudly in pleasure and bucked his hips back into me; he wanted this so badly. I added more lube to my hardened dick to ensure maximum pleasure and minimal pain during insertion.

"Do you want me to fuck you Edward?"

"God yes!" he wailed.

"Do you want my dick? Tell me you want my dick inside you," I instructed him.

"I want it! I need it! I'll do anything, just give it to me," he begged. _I loved it when he begged_.

I rubbed the head of my enlarged dick on his entrance and slapped him with my shaft a couple times lightly, teasing him. He enthusiastically rocked his hips back again and begged, "Please…"

He couldn't seem to wait to feel me inside him and to be honest I couldn't hold off much longer myself. I slowly immersed my length into his tight, hot ass. The feeling was pure bliss as I found my entire dick sheathed in him. His ass clenched around me and I almost came undone right then.

After waiting for a few moments to catch my bearings I began to move in and out of him slowly while holding onto his hips and pulling him to me. "Is this what you wanted?" I asked as I picked up the pace.

"Fuck yes!" he cried out in pure ecstasy. "Harder!" I was surprised that he was ready so soon for me to go harder, but I wasn't going to complain; I wanted it too. I slapped his ass playfully and pounded in to his tight hole hitting a little deeper than before. He let out an incoherent moan of pleasure and began to thrash his head around wildly. The sheets were coming off the bed in a jumbled mess as he was grabbing them for dear life.

I could feel his desire growing as I went faster, but there was something else there too… curiosity? "Speak up," I instructed, "you have to tell me what you want."

He hesitated for a moment before blurting out, "I can't see you… I need to see you." There was no way that I was going to stop fucking his sweet ass now that I'd made it in, so I guess even I would have to try something new today. I had never done the missionary position with a man before, but there was a first time for everything. If he needs to see me and I need his ass then we'll have to make it work.

I carefully pulled out of him and instructed, "Roll over." He did as he was told quickly and looked up at me with dark eyes full of longing and lust. I scooted up onto the bed and leaned over him letting my dick lay on his stomach while my tongue assaulted his in a passionate kiss.

He placed his legs on either side of me in anticipation of my reentrance. I let my hand slide down his toned chest to where my pulsing member laid waiting. As I lowered myself to his ass he raised his legs to grant me entrance. I wrapped my arms around his thighs, letting his calves rest on my shoulders. He leaned up and took my mouth in a passionate kiss as my dick plunged back into the warmth of his ass.

I began pounding into him as I accustomed myself to this new position. I could feel his balls slapping my lower stomach every time I sheathed myself completely in him. His dick rested on his stomach between us and I could see a small puddle of pre-cum glistening in the valley between the muscles of his abs.

I leaned forward pushing his legs back toward his shoulders and causing his ass to raise up to a new height spreading it open to me even further. This new position allowed me to plunge deeper inside of him causing me to scream out in pleasure, "Fuck!"

Refusing to be deterred from my original destination I lowered my head to Edward's chest and began a trail with my tongue to the waiting pool on his stomach. The liquid tasted the same as his skin but in a more concentrated dose, this small amount waiting for me wasn't enough as I quickly finished it.

I raised my head back up and leaned back slightly to allow both of his legs in front of me where I held them tightly together. He kept his ass raised in the air and the sensation of his joined legs made his ass even tighter around my twitching dick. I thrust into him hard and fast unable to pace myself.

The sensation was so amazing that I couldn't help my fast approaching orgasm. I quickly reached around his legs and grabbed a hold of his now twitching dick. I stroked him in time with my thrusts and I could feel that he was about to find his own release. "Cum with me," I panted through my deep breaths.

I released a large load into the condom and lowered his legs to my hips finding that he was also releasing quite a large load of his sweet cum onto his chest. As the last of his nut was dripping from the tip of his dick I lowered my face and began to lap up the sweet juices savoring every drop.

When there was nothing left I raised my head and took him into a passionate kiss. His need poured between us and I knew in that second that I didn't want this to be over. We still had a couple hours before our family returned home and I wanted to enjoy every second of it. Edward was my perfect little sex puppet and I hated the thought of stopping now.

I pulled out of him slowly and went into his bathroom to throw away the condom and wipe the excess lube from myself. When I returned to the room I found him sprawled out on his bed with his big dick already standing at attention. As I took in the sight in front of me, my own dick began to grow again at an alarming rate.

I walked over to his bed and lay down next to him. His hand immediately reached out in search of my dick and began stroking me lovingly. "Can I taste you again?" he asked sheepishly.

I couldn't deny him now so I turned to lay over him in a sixty-nine position. This way we could cum together again.

I slowly took his dick into my mouth and sucked on it gently. It tasted so good; I could lick and suck on him all day. But he needed this and I needed to taste his hot seed again; that was not a taste that I would soon forget.

He wasted no time as he immediately took my balls into his mouth and entered his finger in my ass again. I think next time I'll let him stick his dick in my ass; I would love to feel his huge length plunge deep inside me. _Wait… next time?_ What was I thinking about next time? He only needed this to learn how to please Bella. He wouldn't want or need this again.

I pushed the negative thoughts from my mind and put all of my effort into getting the sweet cum out of his dick. I began to suck more violently and soon found myself reaching for his ass. I squeezed his firm ass and rubbed it vigorously before I slid two fingers into his depths. He began bucking his hips causing his sweet dick to drive into the back of my throat.

The sensation turned me on even more and I followed suit fucking his throat. Our thrusts became more violent and hurried as the lust overtook us both. He added another finger in my ass and moved them both at an alarming pace making me want him even more. I took his balls in my hand and massaged them between my fingers; trying to give him the most pleasure possible.

He let out a loud moan on my dick as he began to shoot cum into my waiting mouth. It tasted so sweet; it was more satisfying at this moment than human blood. I sucked down every drop and licked his dick up and down in search of more. Edward let out a satisfied sigh and grabbed a hold of my balls squeezing them; that was my undoing.

I released for the third time today and he continued to suck every last drop from the tip of my dick. My entire body was shaking from all of the pleasure that it had received today and I slowly rolled off of him. I was having difficulty coming up with any complete thoughts; my mind was a complete clusterfuck of thoughts and emotions.

He let out a chuckle from next to me on the bed. "Me too," were his only words.

I waited a few more minutes taking deep breaths and trying to compose myself before I spoke. "I think that we've started our own holiday tradition. We need to do this every year." My entire being was filled with hope; I was starting to have more ideas of things that I wanted to try with him.

"I don't know if I want to wait that long to have you again," he said, voicing my thoughts from earlier. "Do you think that we can talk our girls into letting us do this occasionally?" he asked with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah but maybe we could even get them to join us sometimes," I laughed along. I could feel the hope flowing from Edward and twisting with my own. The combination was strong enough to almost be tangible between us. _If it was this fucking amazing between only the two of us imagine what kind of pleasure we could get from a foursome!_

**AN:** Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
